rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chips
About Chips are elements of Circuits that process or provide signals. They can be used in Custom Rooms in Sandbox mode to perform computations and other operations, for example, to start and stop the game, keep track of the scores, respawn players, announce a winner, send messages to players, play sound effects, lock Room Doors, control Circuit Stage Lights, Holotars, Samplers, and Gizmos, etc. If your Permissions in a room allow you to use the Maker Pen and view gadgets, you can create chips with the “Gadgets” tab of Palette. These chips appear as small black boxes. Most of the chips can be configured with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen. The pins of the chips can be connected and disconnected with the Wire mode of the Maker Pen. In general, input pins to a chip are on the left, and output pins from the chip are on the right. An input can have 0 or 1 connection, an output can have multiple connections. Connections are removed by grabbing the connection from the input pin with the Wire mode and then dropping it. You can get information about most pins (function of input pins and current values of output pins) by pointing with the ray of the Wire mode at a pin for about 2 seconds. Input pins that are not wired to anything usually receive a 0 signal. A true input to the reset pin (white with "R" printed on it) will reset a chip, that usually means all outputs are forced to be 0. Examples of circuits with most of these chips are on the page Circuit Diagrams. For common problems with chips, see the description of pitfalls on the circuits page. Math Chips This section describes all chips that are available in the "Gadgets" tab of the Palette with the filter "Math Chips". You have to have Permissions to view gadgets and to use the Maker Pen to get access to this tab. Boolean Boolean chips act as logic gates, supporting "And", "Or", "Nand", "Nor", and "Not" operations. You can set the operation with the Configure tool of the Maker Pen. AND Inputs: Outputs: Expert Tip: Converting Values :You can use a Boolean chip (in either AND or OR mode) to convert a value to 1. This is done by connecting the output to any of the coloured pins on the Boolean chip. This is useful for taking an unknown value (e.g. Player ID) and turning it into a 1. OR Inputs: Outputs: NOT Inputs: Outputs: Combinator ] Combinator chips do mathematical operations on inputs. Currently, addition, subtraction, multiplication, division and modulo (remainder after division) operations are supported. You can set the operation with the Configure tool of the Maker Pen. A common application of the addition operation is to increment a score. Note that to increment a score, you need to connect the output of the chip to one input in order to add the new score to it. A common application of the modulo operation is to toggle between 0 and 1: by computing an input value modulo 2, the result will toggle between 0 and 1 if the input is incremented in steps of 1. Comparer ] Comparer chips do mathematical comparisons between the red input signal and the green input signal, including equals, not equals, greater than and less than operations. If "Advanced Mode" is not checked in the chip's settings, the red output true if the comparison is true and false otherwise, the green output has the negated value. In "Advanced Mode" the red output has the value of the cyan input if the comparison is true and 0 otherwise, the green output has the value of the pink input if the comparison is false and 0 otherwise. Often both outputs are directly connected to an addition Combinator in advanced mode. You can set the comparison and the mode with the Configure tool of the Maker Pen. Random Every tick the red node gets a True signal, the random chip generates an output value with a random number in the range from the green input (inclusive) to the blue input (exclusive). In other words, the value from the green input can appear, the value from the blue input cannot appear. To roll numbers from 1 to 6, input 1 to green and 7 to blue. If the upper and lower bound are equal, that value will be generated, if the upper bound is larger than the lower bound, 0 will be generated. Inputs: Outputs: Settings: Variable ] Variable chips hold three integer numbers that are available as output on the pins on the right side. You can set the values with the Configure tool of the Maker Pen. Wave The wave chip outputs a sine, cosine, square, triangle, or sawtooth function of a specified cycle duration and amplitude. Inputs: Outputs: Settings: Game Chips This section describes all chips that are available in the "Gadgets" tab of the Palette with the filter "Game Chips". You have to have Permissions to view gadgets and to use the Maker Pen to get access to this tab. Game State Sends a momentary output of 1 on the appropriate pin when the game state changes: * Red = Game Start * Green = Game End * Blue = Pre-Game Start (5 to 6 seconds before Game Start) Get Player Stat Chip used to retrieve player stats given a player ID. The Red Input Pin takes in a player ID and the Red Output Pin outputs the value stored in whatever stat slot is selected through the chip configure menu. Get Score If the red input pin receives a team ID, then the red output pin returns the team's score from the scoreboard. This can be used to make announcements about the score. Player Event A signal is sent from this chip when any of 4 player events occurs: * When a player joins, their ID is sent from the Red Pin. Note that this event happens some time before the game places the player onto a team, which can override a circuit that assigns teams using this pin. Use a delay chip to avoid this issue. * When a player leaves, their ID is sent from the Green Pin. * The count of players in the map is constantly sent from the Blue Pin. * When a player changes teams, their ID is sent from the Cyan Pin. Player Hit The player hit node can be used to detect who hits someone, and who is hit, and by how much damage. Red outputs the player ID of the attacker, green the player ID of the defender, blue the team ID of the attacker, cyan the team ID of the defender, and red the damage of the attack. Other than in other game modes, the damage of weapons is currently constant in sandbox rooms. It does not take into account factors like distance for grenade launchers or how far a bow has been pulled. Chips are only evaluated about every 10th of a second, but the player hit chip is buffered and therefore does not miss any hits. For example when hitting two players at the same time (with grenades or shotguns). The hit chip outputs both hits in sequence. If multiple hits occur during the tick period, the damage output is combined into a single tick. For example when hitting someone with a shotgun, all particles will be registered during the same tick and therefore output a damage of up to 136 in a single tick instead of 17 ticks of 8 damage. The Laser Burst Gun appears to fire about 15 shots per second and therefore outputs damages of 5 or 10 for body shots. Different than in previous updates, this also means that a weapon cannot be identified by its damage anymore. Weapon damages: In this table -- denotes that the attack will not cause the player hit chip to output anything, while 0 is a regular hit with no damage. The reduced damage column applies when a weapon or shield (paintball, quest or soccer shield) is hit. Weapon by damage: b stands for Base damage, r for Reduced damage, and c for Critical damage. Respawn The red input (respawn player on team node) respawns the player with the ID of the input signal on a valid respawn point. The green input respawns the entire team, where a signal of 1 is the blue team, 2 the red team, etc. -1 (or any negative value) respawns players of all teams. Set Game State A signal unequal to 0 (True) on the red pin starts the game (or more precisely: it starts the pre-game sequence and after 5 to 6 seconds, it starts the game). A signal unequal to 0 (True) on the green pin stops the game.The game length is set in the Watch Menu: This Room, Game Setup. Set Player Stat This chip is used to set the value of a player stat. If the green pin is set to a value greater than 0 (True), then the value supplied in the blue pin is assigned to the stat selected in the settings of the player with the player ID that is specified by the signal in the red pin. Sending a -1 to the red pin sets the stat of all players. Stats can only be set when a game is in progress. "Stat1" shows up on the score board. Setting the Health stat to 0 (or less) puts the player in a dead state similar to paintball where they immediately drop their weapons, see everything in black and white, and lose the ability to interact with objects and to teleport. All player stats are set to their defaults when a player changes teams. The defaults are 0 for all stats except for Health which has a default of 1. Set Score If a game is in progress and the green pin receives True (a signal unequal to 0), then the number on the blue pin is set as score of the team with the team ID on the red pin. Team Mapping Depending on its settings (use the Configure tool of the Maker Pen), this chip can map a player ID to the number of the team and the index of the player on the team (first player on the team has index 1), and vice versa, as well as change a player to another team. Other Chips This section describes all chips that are available in the "Gadgets" tab of the Palette with the filter "Other Chips". You have to have Permissions to view gadgets and to use the Maker Pen to get access to this tab. Delay Delay chips take a signal passed on the red pin, wait the amount of time provided by the green pin (in circuit ticks, i.e. 10th of seconds), and then output the signal from the red input pin momentarily on the red output pin before outputting 0 again, even if the input stays on a different value. It will emit a pulse again, if the input value changes to a different non-zero value. The minimum delay time (green input) is 1, even if you don't connect anything to the delay input. If new signals come in before the last one is put out, the delay chip buffers the latest 20 signals (value + delay) and outputs them in the correct order. Message Message chips display a message to all players in a room when the red input pin is set to true. The message is sent to only one player when the green pin is set to a player ID. The message is sent to all players on one team, if the blue pin is set to a team ID. The message can be edited with the Configure tool of the Maker Pen. Object Mapper This chip allows to map an object ID to the player ID of the player who last held the object. Output Output chips display the numeric value input on the red pin on the left. Role Mapper The role mapper chip can assign a non-standard (game) Role to a player or team; remove the role; query whether a player has a role, and query whose player's roles have changed. Usually, you should define non-standard Role before you configure this chip. Inputs: Outputs: Settings: Selector Chip The selector chip has two modes that can be set with the Configure tool of the Maker Pen: "First" and "All". The selector chip compares the red input signal with the numbers of output pins that are specified in the settings of the chip. If the mode is set to "First", the chip sends the green input signal to the first output pin that has the same number as the red input signal. All other output pins are set to 0. If the mode is set to "All", the chip sends the green input signal to all output pins that have the same number as the red input signal. Again, all other output pins are set to 0. Set Tags The set tags chip can add or remove tags to or from an object. Inputs: Outputs: Settings: SFX When the input receives a True signal, the sound effect set is played. You can change the sound effect played by using edit mode of the maker pen. The sounds effects available are: Timer Timer chips can be used in countdown or looping countdown mode. The red input pin is an on/off switch; the timer must be held in an “on” state to operate. Thus, a button press, which only sends a momentary signal, cannot run a timer on its own. Inputs: Outputs: Settings: Category:Tools